


Rapunzel’s Panties

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Panty Kink, Slurs, for a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Flynn Rider was a briefs sort of guy, informed by the fact that he had a thing for women’s panties.





	Rapunzel’s Panties

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Flynn has a panty kink and steals Rapunzel's. Make them adorable and cute, and a definite focus on how they feel around Flynn's manhood, possible rubbing orgasm if you can."

Flynn Rider was a briefs sort of guy, informed by the fact that he had a thing for women’s panties. Some six months or so after he met Rapunzel, while she was off spending the day doing royal duties, he snuck into her bedroom, and as soon as he closed the door, he headed to her bureau, looking through drawers— opening and closing them until he found the drawer that she kept her panties in. He looked through her panties— frilly, lacy, cotton, solid colors, striped, polka dots, and so on— until he decided upon a single pair.

He chose a pair that had pastel purple, blue, yellow, and green flowers on a pink background. They were of a soft fabric: cotton, with a frilly lacy trim around the waist. He liked them. They were cute. 

He took them into his own room, and proceeded to change out of his pants and briefs. Afterwards, he slowly began to pull up Rapunzel’s panties over his legs, enjoying the feel of the fabric touching the skin and hair of his legs, tingling, exciting him. He let out a sigh of content. 

When the fabric finally made its way up to cover his cock, he liked the feel. While tight on him due to the difference between his body and Rapunzel’s body, as well as his cock, it was not uncomfortable. The fabric felt nice on his skin and he thought he looked nice in the underwear: he rather liked the colors.

The fabric felt lovely on his cock. It was tight but fitting around him reminding him of a woman’s passage.

And these were Rapunzel’s panties, too! And her own genitals had touched the panties at some point in the past! So, those two thoughts were rolling around in his head.

And as he walked around his chambers, it was an interesting feeling as he moved around with the panties secure around his package and ass, like tingling and shots of pleasure hitting him briefly as a result, like the fabric moving and touching his cock and balls was rubbing him— and it was very pleasurable.

“Mmm,” Flynn muttered, thrusting his hips. 

The thrust rubbed his cock more. Any movement of his lower half made the fabric rub the nerves of his cock, making him realize that he’d probably end up having to wash Rapunzel’s panties due to his own reaction.

Oh, this felt good…

And he could not help but think of Rapunzel as he moved around: walking around, sitting, thrusting his hips— fabric rubbing his genitals all the while providing the requisite physical sensations that he enjoyed and the thoughts of Rapunzel providing images of which to think about as his cock was stimulated.

A few more movements with the panties on him combined with thoughts of Rapunzel and he was groaning as he made it so these panties would have to be washed of evidence.


End file.
